A Decent Proposal
by C-c-c-c-combo Breaker
Summary: After the sudden and violent death of her parents Alex disappears without a word. Now 5 years later she's returning to Newport.
1. Chapter 1

**A Decent Proposal**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The O.C., any of it's characters, nor am I getting anything from this other than self-satisfaction and hopefully feedback.  
**A/N:** This isn't beta'd or anything so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
** Background info:** Summer, Seth, Alex and Marissa have known each other and been friends since they were little. As such all four families were quite close and they all took the news of Alex's parents very hard. The deaths occurred the kids' senior year and Alex was 17.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a gorgeous day. As evident that she wasn't the only one to think so, the beach was littered with people. From the surfers who'd been there all day to the small daring each other to go more than a couple of feet into the water to the others who just wasn't to work on their tans. She should have been with them, but instead she'd found herself a secluded corner of the pier to think. To think about what she was going to do once the summer ended, her dad's inevitable trouble with money and the people he owed. Not to mention the body standing behind her.

Marissa jumped as she realized that the person was holding her. Those hands. She knew those hands. It may have been years, but the familiarity of them holding her would never fade. She could feel them lean into her, wrap their arms tighter around her, and nuzzle her neck.

"You still smell so amazing."

"The first thing you say to me in five years is about me scent?" She asks with an amused, but sad smile.

"Well, I figured any compliment was better than an insult, so..."

"What are you doing back, Alex?"

She turns around in the blonde's arms. She was even more beautiful than Marissa remember. Her eyes impossibly blue, bright.

"Why did you even leave? Couldn't you have come to me? Or at least tell me you were leaving instead of just disappearing?!"

She broke the hold and pushed the blonde away. All the anger she'd thought she had let go came rushing back. She didn't realize that her hand had moved until she felt the sting of flesh meeting flesh. The blonde's head jerking to the side only confirmed what she didn't want to believe. She had hit her. Hard.

"You know, you haven't hit me that hard since first grade."

Marissa can't help the smile that forms on her face.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I saw Seth bugging Summer, even then the little weirdo had a thing for her, I came over and pushed him down. You saw it and knocked me one right in the eye."

"And Summer saw me do it." Marissa takes over. "That was the first time she ever had a rage blackout. Kicked all of our asses that day. We were scared of her for the rest of the week."

"It was my first day. How was I supposed to know him messing with her was a daily thing?"

"And how was I supposed to know you thought you were protecting her?" Marissa shoots back.

Alex smiles and nods.

"That was a pretty memorable first day. Haven't had another like it."

"What about sophomore year?"

Alex lets out an embarrassed chuckle.

"I was waiting for you on the front steps that morning and you rushed over and kissed me in front of the entire school."

"I was so horrified that you were going to hate me. I took off running and avoided you as much as I could."

"But the end of the day wasn't so bad. You ended up with a brilliant new girlfriend."

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "That was a pretty damn good first day."

"One of the happiest of my life."

Alex doesn't say anything. Just simply stares at her. Marissa reaches out and gingerly feels her eye.

"You'll have a bit of a shiner for a couple of days."

Alex covers Marissa's hands with one of her own. "Not like I don't deserve it."

"Still, I shouldn't have hit you."

Alex brings her other hand up and caresses Marissa's cheek. The ache in her heart intensifies as memories of what she had had with the brunette before her assaulted her mind. As she leans in to connect their lips Marissa's she turns her head to the side.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't just come back out of the blue and do that." There was the anger and sorrow again.

"I know. I'm sorry." Marissa separates herself from the blonde.

"Why did you come back?"

"To apologize. To make things right."

"Saying you're sorry isn't going to make things right, erase what you did to me, the hurt that I felt. That I still feel."

Alex once again wraps her arms around the brunette and holds fast when she begins to try to fight her off.

"I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't make things right, but I want to work on it, to tell you what's happened with me."

Marissa stops and wipes away a few stray tears. "Good."

"There are some things that I don't think I can talk about." Alex confesses. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you, but everything that I can I will."

Marissa nods. "It's a start." As bad as she felt, she wanted her friend back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WPFAE** (long name btw) - I'll go ahead and put your fears of Malex violence to rest. I don't plan on them hitting each other ever again. That's not to say there won't be violence in the fic cause.... yeah, there will be. And this Alex does/will let Marissa get away with stuff, but she has her limits and will put her in check if she feels she needs to._

_As for the rest of you guys, thanks for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated.  
_

**CHAPTER 2  
**

_"How did this happen?"_ Marissa asked herself for the fiftieth time in the last couple of minutes. Well, she knew exactly how it happened, exactly how the blonde's touch felt, the shuddering breaths and husky moans she'd let out. Each and every detail. She just didn't understand why she'd let it happen.

After their reunion they had just stood and stared at each in the silence before the blonde's stomach began to protest the lack of food.

Once they had filled themselves at the nearest diner they'd moved to one of the lesser used spots on the beach. There still wasn't much talking. Just Alex reminiscing about the things the two of them and their friends had done. Half the time Marissa would smile fondly at the memory, the other times she'd give a biting comment on how they could have still had them had Alex not left. Though she knew the comment hurt, Alex simply smiled and went back to looking at the ocean.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"I can't." The blonde picks up a handful of sand and watches it slowly fall between her fingers.

A few more minutes of semi-uncomfortable silence goes by.

"I still love you, you know. I always will."

"Alex..."

"Right, sorry."

Marissa lets out a deep sigh. She honestly didn't know what she was doing there with the blonde. A part of her was still in love with Alex, that was for certain, but a bigger part of her was hurt and afraid. It had taken her so long to be able to think about the blonde and not just breakdown on the spot. It had hurt and she never want to go through that kind of pain again. Maybe one day, especially since Alex was back and trying to fix things, she'd be able to get over it and let go of any lingering anger. The question was: even if she did get over it would she ever truly forgive her? Would she ever be able to put all of her trust into the other girl and not worry? Marissa didn't know and she dreaded finding out because she knew there was a good chance the answer would be no.

"Would you like to go back to my place? Watch a movie or something."

Marissa turned to her. She knew she should say no. Going with Alex would only lead to badness and confusion. Or it could lead to some extremely good things that would turn to bad and confusing the next day. 'No' was on the tip of her tongue. Nonetheless she found herself agreeing.

When they'd first arrived she'd been a little overwhelmed. Alex had moved back into her old house and it looked exactly the same as the last time she was there.

They had actually sat and watched a half decent movie together. Marissa had even made it out the door and down the steps afterwards before Alex had chased her, kissed her as hard as she could, putting as much passion and raw emotion into it as possible. At first contact all of Marissa's reservations were forgotten and she gave in. Immediately they were back on the couch. This time with something completely different on their minds. They took the time to slowly refamiliarize themselves with the other's body. To learn anything that had changed to to savor every second of it. Eventually they had moved upstairs and that's where Marissa currently found herself.

Trying to ease herself off the other girl wasn't working. Every time she got any wiggle room Alex would tighten her grip. Finally, she moved them to the edge of the bed and slowly slipped off the side. Alex mumbled her subconscious displeasure before rolling back to the middle of the bed. Marissa leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, went downstairs to find her clothes and then quietly left.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Her first instinct was to reach out for the body that was supposed to be next to her. The feeling of cold sheets was enough to jolt her fully from her sleep induced haze. Her second instinct was to bury her face into her pillow and curse herself for being too lazy to put all of her curtains back up.

"I'd say it was time to get up."

The deep voice startled her and she reaches for something to defend herself with. Only coming up with an overstuffed throw pillow.

"Relax, Alex. It's just me."

"Could you not do that?"

The older man gets up from his seat and moves to the door. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

Alex waits until he leaves before getting dressed and meeting him in the kitchen.

"I'm too exhausted to even think right now. What are you doing here, Camryn? Better yet, how'd you get in?"

"We have business to take care of and your door was open."

"Oh, um... Marissa was here."

"I know." He sighs and begins putting away the few groceries he'd brought her. "We should have never come back to Newport, Alex. There's only so much we can do here and the risks far outweigh the rewards. Not to mention the bad memories."

"I haven't forgot about them or the memories and I'm still dealing with it every day."

"Then why are we here?" He knew the answer already, of course he knew, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Because we need to look everywhere for opportunity if we're going to reach the full potential of expanding the enterprise. Besides, I think the Baitshop could do really well here."

"Not even you believed that lie."

Alex sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She knew when she'd decided to come back that nothing would be easy.

"It's sorta true." She mumbles.

"Look, Alex, I know you care about Marissa-"

"Love, Cam. I _love_ her."

"Okay, love, but this is a really bad idea. Getting emotionally involved only complicates things and make things get a lot more dangerous. Newport is emotional overload for us both."

"I know. I have to do this though, Cam. I have to make things right."

"I know you do. Honestly, I'm surprised you held out this long, kid." He grins at her.

"Shut up." She playfully pushes the silver-haired man. "I have to be here, that doesn't mean you do, you know." She tells him, serious again.

"I know, but I'm the only family you have left. Besides, it's not like I'd let you be here on your own anyway."

Alex smiles and hugs him tightly.

"Now lets get you a glass of milk before we go out."

The blonde rolls her eyes at his insistence that she drink it every morning. She rolled her eyes and then she had her glass.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the adds, people. The volume was surprising. How about dropping a couple of lines now to let me know how you feel?_

_**WPFAE - **I'm.... eager to see how your view of Alex changes throughout the story. If it changes at all, that is... _

**CHAPTER 4  
**

"So, her first night back and you two end up having sex?"

"Pretty much." Marissa lays on the bed next to her sister.

"Does that mean you're getting back together?"

"No. Well, I don't know. Maybe somewhere down the line... eventually. I just think we should take our time and focus on being friends first and get old issues out of the way."

"Well, I've always liked Alex. It'd be cool if you did get back together."

"Wait, Kaitlin," She turns to the younger girl. "You actually remember Alex?"

Kaitlin rolls her eyes.

"You are aware that I'm only like, three years younger than you, right?"

"I do, yeah, but it's been years and you two didn't hang with each other. Not really anyway."

"I still remember her."

"She hurt me, you know."

"Yeah." The younger girl nods. "Saw you go through the whole thing. I remember you yelling at me too..."

This time Marissa rolls her eyes. "Really, you're gonna bring that up? Again."

"Hey, you unnecessarily hurt my feelings."

"And to make up for it I got you and your friends a V.I.P. night at Liquid Motions."

"After I begged you for like, a year to do it."

"Which makes it even bigger. Mom never wanted you to go there and she would have killed us had she found out."

"Pfft. She would have killed _you_. I'm the baby, I don't get punished."

"You are so spoiled."

Kaitlin gives a shrug of concession.

The two lay in a comfortable silence before Marissa suddenly sits up.

"Hey, how did we go from my problems with Alex to you?"

"I'm special." The younger girl states with a matter-of-fact tone. "Does anyone else know she's back?"

"No way. If Summer or Seth knew they'd tell me ASAP."

"But you didn't tell them and a day later you still haven't." She points out.

"It's... complicated." Although she wanted to, Marissa couldn't explain it.

"Well, you guys better start figuring it out."

"It'll all come eventually. Hey, until then you want to go out for lunch?"

"S'long as you're paying."

"Sure."

As they're walking out Kaitlin stops and grabs Marissa's arm. The huge smile on her face couldn't be removed.

"I can't wait until Ryan finds out. He is going to shit a brick and a half!"

Marissa sighs and shakes her head.

"There's no telling what they'll do to each other."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5  
**

Cam looks around the half empty space, clearly impressed.

"What do you think?"

"You really know how to pick 'em out, Alex. This place looks damn good."

"Thanks. It'll only take another week or two to get it totally up and running."

"Is this where I'll be working?" The other male speaks up.

"Uh, no, Luke. Not exactly. You'll be with me, like always, and I'll be around here quite a bit until we've fully take off, but not so much after."

He nods. "Gotcha."

"How are you other business picks going?" Cam asks.

"Great. I'm mostly focusing on this place and the sports shop at the moment. Our other endeavors can wait." Alex answers.

"So, when we're here, how much 'work' will we actually be doing?" Luke wonders. "Cause I'm sure the ladies won't be able to keep their hands off me and it's not like I can't give them the attention. They'd riot!"

"You're one cocky little shit, you know that?" Cam glares at him.

"Come on, Cam. You know it's the truth."

The older male shakes his head and goes to look at the rest of the club. Luke follows behind him, continuing his postulation of greatness. Alex shakes her head in amusement and goes outside.

"Alex?!"

Alex turns in time to see a small blur coming at her. The force of the hug literally takes her off her feet and knocks her against the railing. She's suddenly released from the near bone crushing hug and slapped in the stomach.

"You disappear for years. _Years_, Alex. Now you're back and just walking around like nothing's happen? You bitch!"

The brunette slaps her on the arm this time.

"Ow, please stop hitting me, Summer."

"Why should I?" She punctuates the question with another hit to the blonde's arm.

"I was going to tell you that I was back, honestly."

"Yet here I am, just happening to run into you during my break."

"I've been back for less than 24 hours."

Another slap to the arm.

"And I should have known the first minute. Wait, scratch that, I should have known before you decided to run away five years ago!"

"I didn't run. I just needed to get away so I could deal."

"I could have helped you. I was supposed to be your best friend and you could have came to me with anything. _For_ anything. Instead you turned your back on me."

Summer shakes her head sadly and Alex is floored. She hadn't wanted to leave all those years ago. She'd tried to fight it, but she knew in the end it was the right thing to do. She still thought it was wrong to leave so suddenly and without word to anyone though. She felt horrible for what she'd done and wouldn't be able to bear the sadness her friends held because of her, so she vowed to herself that she would find a way to make things right with each and every one of them.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me, Summer? We can catch up on things."

"You know I would. Have you told Marissa you're back?"

"Saw her yesterday."

"Oh." She says as if that explains everything.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

_Mkay, party people! Not only is this way earlier than I planned, but like, twice as long as the norm. Not certain when I'm gonna be able to churn out the next update, so please do enjoy. :) _

**CHAPTER 6**

Marissa pushes her plate away. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we can get out of here. Okay?"

"Take your time." Kaitlin waves her off.

Just before she makes it to the restroom someone pulls her aside.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in two days. I kept calling you yesterday, but you never answered. I figured with what happened maybe we were gonna-"

"No, Kevin. That was a definite mistake and we aren't, are _not _ getting back together."

He forcibly pulls her back to him.

"Why the hell not?! I thought you'd come to your senses; you can't just turn your back on me. You honestly think I'd just let you?"

"I don't think she needs you to_ let _her do anything. Now get your hands off of her."

Kevin turns to the newcomers. He recognizes Summer immediately, but not the blonde who'd spoken.

"I don't know who you are little girl, but you'd best get out of my face."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

Alex steps between the two and knocks his hand for Marissa. She makes sure to get in his face and invade his personal space.

"And if I don't you're going to do what exactly?"

He clenches his fist a few times, honestly thinking just how hard he could hit her, before letting out a low growl and leaving.

"Who was that jackass?"

Marissa redirects her eyes to the floor. "That's Kevin. Just someone who doesn't know how to let go." Summer shoots her a look. Okay, so it wasn't the whole truth, but Marissa was done with him. There was no need to rehash past events.

"Well, he ever comes near you again I'll kick his ass."

Summer suddenly slaps Marissa's arm and the other girl looks at her in shock.

"...the hell, Summer?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was back?"

She avoids eye contact with both girls. "Uh, because..."

"Summer." Alex intervenes. "We've already been over this."

"I don't like being left in the dark. Sue me."

Alex subtly moves out of striking distance.

"Hey, Kaitlin's here. Come say hi." Marissa quickly changes the subject. She moves back toward the table and Alex grabs her arm.

"Go ahead, Summer. We just need to talk for a minute."

Summer gives her a look of concern. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, won't take long at all."

With a nod she's off to find the youngest Cooper.

"What happened? Where did you go this morning?"

"I-I needed some air. Space."

"Space?" She asks with a hurt tone. "From me? Because you regret being with me?

"No... not exactly."

"Not exactly." Alex echos. "What does that mean?"

"I don't regret being with you. I never have, but under the circumstances, these terrible circumstances, it wasn't the smartest thing to do. In fact, it was extremely stupid."

"But I thought we were working on things."

Marissa gives her a look of shock and disbelief. "Working on things doesn't mean being together, Alex."

"If we're together though it'll help us."

"No, no it won't. You have to have trust to be in a relationship and I still have to learn to trust you all over again."

Alex frowns. "You don't _learn_ to trust someone. You either do or you don't."

"Then I'm sorry, but I don't trust you."

The blonde's shoulders slump. "Okay..." She takes a moment to collect herself and then cups the brunette's face with one of her hands. "We will start from the beginning. Whatever it takes."

Marissa takes a step back, breaking the contact between them, when she feels an uncontrolled shudder run through her body.

"The others are waiting."

She moves back to her table and Alex follows silently.

"Look who I found."

When the youngest girl sees Alex she excitedly gets up and hugs her.

"Wow, you're the first to find out I'm back and _not_ hit me."

"Is that what happen to your eye?"

Alex nods.

It wasn't as bad as she'd thought it'd be; the skin was slightly bruised and swollen and had she tried, she probably could have hidden it with concealer.

"Your sister can hit hard when she wants to."

"What?" Kaitlin looks between Alex and Marissa. "But I thought you two-" Marissa cuts her off.

"It happened when I first saw her."

Summer rolls her eyes at Marissa's attempt at a cover-up. "Yeah, I've already figured out you guys probably had sex. No need to cover, Marissa."

Marissa blushes while Alex just gives a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Me and Summer are actually gonna grab something to eat. Do you guys want to stay and join us?"

"Well, we already ate, but I could go for dessert."

"Cool."

The three turn to Marissa for her answer.

"Yeah, I guess."

They all sit down. Alex and Summer order a light lunch, Kaitlin dessert, and Marissa coffee.

"So, where have you been the last few years?" Kaitlin asks, eating a piece of pie.

"Here and there. The East Coast a lot, but I tried out other countries too." Alex kept things as vague as possible.

"That sounds fun."

Marissa scoffs. "Yeah, nice to know you were living it up while the rest of us didn't even know if you were still alive."

Alex looks down at the table and an uncomfortable silence falls.

"Well, you took your parents death hard. Especially with how it happened. I can understand you needed to get away." Kaitlin tries smoothing things over.

"It was horrendous." Alex quietly says.

This time it was Marissa and Summer's turn to look at the table. All these years they had been so caught up in their anger at the blonde that they hadn't stopped and considered everything that she'd been through.

Her parents had suffered a violent death. Many had thought it was because they were such prominent figures in the Newport community and that someone just didn't agree with some of the things they'd done. Years later still no one had been caught by the police.

"I'm sorry." The two mumbled.

"It's okay. I still miss them, everyday, but I have found closure."

"That's good."

Alex silently stares at Kaitlin.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe how grown up you are. You were always this little scrawny thing hanging in the background. Not anymore. Amazing."

Kaitlin gives her a big smile and then a pointed look to Marissa.

"Thank you. Glad _someone _noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed." Marissa assures her. "I've also noticed you slumming at our parents' house without a job for the last month too."

Summer snickers at Kaitlin's offended look and it only makes Marissa smirk more.

"Why are you mooching off your parents?"

"Cause she's a deadbeat." Summer teases.

"No! I quit my job." She explains. "There's this trend company; determines what clubs are hot, fashion, what up-and-coming artist are worth looking at and other stuff like that. I was the face of the California branch."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, it was. Just turns out that isn't something I wanted to do for the rest of my life. At least not the modeling part. The rest was great though."

"Well, if you want, I have an opening at my new club."

"Ew. As a waiter or something?" A look of disgust crosses Kaitlin's face. "Think I'm gonna have to pass, Alex."

"Uh, no. I was thinking more along the lines of event manager. You get the live bands, plan events, contest and other things like that that go on at the club."

She squeals. "Oh, my God! I'm going to manage a club."

"Event manager." Alex quickly corrects. "Someone else will be in charge of the monetary stuff."

Summer holds up her hands. "Wait, wait, wait. You own a club?"

"Several, Sum. You know the place you assaulted me earlier?" Summer glares at her wording choice. "That was the place."

Marissa gives a nostalgic smile. "You're following in your parents foot steps."

Alex's smile drops a fraction. "Don't have a choice; it's in my blood." The full meaning of the words lost on the other three girls.

As they begin to talk about lighter things the blonde's phone rings.

"Yeah?"

"Your presence is needed. Immediately." The caller hangs up without another word.

"I'm sorry, guys. I have to go. Summer, I'm sorry we didn't really get our lunch, but we'll do dinner soon, okay?"

"I'm holding you to it." Her tone carrying a slight warning to it.

"Kaitlin, I'll have someone get in touch with you about the club. Marissa," Alex stops and just looks at her for a moment. "I'll... call you?"

The brunette nods. "Okay."

With a final nod and glance Alex gets up from the table and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**_bbvcool_**_ - Why do I know your name so well? Are you on the forums? Now, to clear some things up for you. Marissa and Ryan never dated. Ryan and Alex just have numerous reasons for hating each other. As far as Kevin goes, Alex doesn't know him and Marissa got involved with him after she left. Marissa did no cheating with any of them on any of them._

_**WPFAE** - Alex is not a spy and the thought never crossed my mind until you asked. There have been hints though, and whether you know it or not you are __picking them up._

_Now I'm going to start to reveal little by little what has happened not only to Alex, but the Newport crew as well during the last five years.  
_

**CHAPTER 7**

"Do you think Alex would like to go to a showing with me?"

"What?"

"I have a swimsuit showing this weekend and I figured I'd invite her."

Marissa glares at her. "Why are you inviting her to stare at other girls? Half naked girls at that."

"Because I want to show her what she's missed in my life and there's no such thing as a full bodied bikini?"

"I can't believe you're already planning your Saturdays with her to go look at other, _half naked_, girls."

Summer frowns in confusion.

"What the hell are you going on about, Coop?"

"You're going to forgive her just like that? Without any explanation or reason you're just going to let it go and act like she never disappeared."

"Overlooking your obvious jealously here..." Summer shrugs. "Her parents were like an extended family to us and it hurt so bad when all of that happened. I mean, in about twelve hours we lost not only two people who were second parents to us, but also our best friend. It _hurt _and I was _so _pissed, but the thing is," She stops, closes her eyes and takes a deep, slow breath. "The thing is five years ago I lost my best friend and during that time all I wanted was to have her back. Now I do and there is no way in hell I will ever let her go again."

"I get that."

Summer gives an unamused chuckle. "No, you don't get it. Look, I'm not saying you should get back together with her and pretend nothing ever happened cause that's completely up to you. But you need to let some of that anger and distrust go and focus on the fact that _you have her back._ Be happy and make up for that lost time."

Marissa stares off thinking over her friend's words. It only takes her a moment before she's up and grabbing her keys.

"I'll see you later, Summer." After giving her a quick hug she runs out the room.

After the fifth rang of the doorbell went answered Marissa decided to go around and see if anyone was in the backyard. Sure enough she found just who she was looking for striking a punching bag without abandon. She inhales a sharp breath as she fully takes the other girl in. The blonde had always been fit thanks to the copious amount of surfing she did when they were younger, but now she was more than just fit. She was _ripped_ and the thin, white wifebeater did little to hide the well-defined muscles. She snaps to when a hand waves back and forth in front of her face.

"You okay there?" Alex looks amused. "You've been staring off into space for a couple of minutes now."

"Um, yeah. I actually came to ask you the same thing. You disappeared from lunch a few days ago and no one's heard anything from you since. I was worried."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She rubs the back of her neck. "I've had business issues and it's ran me ragged. Was going at the bag to relax some." She nods in the direction of the punching bag.

Wordlessly Marissa grabs her hands and starts taking off her handwraps. "I didn't know you were into boxing."

"I'm not. Not really anyway. Luke suggested working out to calm me down or whatever and I gravitated towards the bag."

"Luke?"

Instantly Alex smiles.

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since I left. The only one besides Camryn to be in my life in those five years."

"Oh." She's not sure what to say. "So, you two are close?"

Alex nods. "I mean, I would never tell him this, but I love the guy."

"Well, even if it wasn't me I'm glad you had someone." Marissa bits her bottom lip and pauses. "And I was thinking... maybe you'd... tell me about it? Your life in those five years."

Alex's eyes snaps to hers and she sees her opening. "Absolutely." She ushers the other girl to the other side of the deck and onto one of the benches around the hot tub.

"What do you want to know?"

Marissa shrugs a shoulder, not wanting to push. "Whatever you want to tell me."

"Okay, since we're talking about Luke I'll tell you about how I meet him. That was pretty much the start of everything."

_Alex walked the halls of her new school completely unaware of any of the people around her. She barely acknowledged their existence when she had to. Right now she was more interested in staring at her hair. She couldn't believe it, after 2 and a half years, her hair was suddenly and wholly blonde. No more purple streak to speak of. After getting over the shock her girlfriend had loved it and would play with it for hours as they made out. Now they were both no more._

_"Life sucks."_

_Someone slams into her left side and she was pushed into the rows of lockers, dropping her bag. Not bothering to look up she grabs her bag and tries to continue on her way._

_"Excuse you." A smaller blonde blocks her way. "You bumped into me."_

_Alex takes a calming breath, but doesn't say anything._

_"You owe my girlfriend an apology." Looking sideways she sees a brunette boy and a light redheaded girl standing next to her. "You know, ever since you've gotten here you haven't said 'boo' to anyone else. What, you think you're better than us, Kelly?"_

_"No, I just think you're not worth my time. Now move."_

_"I'm not sure you realize just who we are." The red head turns her nose up._

_"Pathetically bored individuals with no life's ambition?"_

_"Someone should really teach you some respect."_

_"And who's going to do that, Brad?" A newcomer asks. "I'm not even sure your feeble minded brain understands the concept of respect."_

_"Luke! So nice to see you, but this is none of your business so why don't you run along?" Brad gets in his face to intimidate him. "Then again, maybe you should walk. We don't want you hurting yourself again."_

_They hear a loud thump and turn around to find the red head with a shocked look, the blonde on the floor holding her face and Alex standing like nothing had happened. She shrugs at the group._

_"Oops?"_

_"You stupid little bitch." _

_Brad moves towards her with his arm raised, but doesn't make it two steps before he's turned around and Luke's fist collides solidly against his nose. While everyone was focus on the two boys wrestling on the floor the red head snaps back to reality slaps at Alex's face. Her second attempt is blocked and Alex grabs her by her hair and slams her head first into the nearest locker. The other blonde girl quickly gets up and starts wildly swing at her and is shortly joined by the red head. Luke sees this and knees Brad in the stomach before grabbing one of the girls by her waist and pulling her up. Brad gets up to hit him but stops short as he turns and the red head is placed in his way. Luke capitalizes on the moment of hesitation and headbutts him. A loud crunching sound is heard followed shortly by another behind him. Brad curls up and tries to hide his groans while the blonde that Alex had hit was screaming bloody murder and flailing one of her hands while the other try to stop the blood flow. In true late timing a group of teachers rush over and escort all five of them off._

_Alex and Luke sat next to each other in the main office waiting on their names to be called. Brad and his two friends had already been sent home. _

_Luke stares at the silent blonde. Brad was right about one thing, in the three weeks she'd been here Alex didn't talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary and even then her words were curt and straight to the point. She... intrigued him._

_"That's a pretty hard right hook you have."_

_Alex couldn't help the twitch her lip gave as she tried to hold in a smile. This was the first time she'd had any kind of release since her parents' death. It felt _good.

_"And you were handling yourself pretty well till the numbers game caught up with you."_

_She still doesn't say anything, but gives an almost imperceptible nod. Luke doesn't let that stop him from single-handedly holding the conversation._

_"I've been waiting to have it out with that guy for the last four months and I've been waiting for someone to put those girls in their places since middle school. Where'd you learn how fight?"_

_"My... a friend of the family has been teaching me." She mumbles._

_"Well, shit. You must be a natural. Maybe I should be taking lessons from you."_

_This time Alex doesn't hold back her smile. For the first time since she'd left Newport she'd found someone besides Cam that she wanted to talk to. He didn't act like everyone else she'd ran into at this school._

_"What's your beef with Brad?"_

_"I was one of the top guys on the football team this year. Our school hasn't won a championship since forever ago and with me and some of the other seniors it looks like we were going to finally do it before we all left after graduation. Well, we actually made it to the championship game undefeated. The other team was up by three with seven seconds left in the game. There was no way our team was going to accept a tie or overtime so, I got the ball on the last play to run it in. Two yards away, I could taste victory, see that new ring on my hand and this guy _plows _into me. I flip in the air and land the wrongest of ways, my patella broken in four places, and we lose the game. That backstabber Brad blames me and the fickle masses follow his lead. On top of being ostracized and my parents constantly reminding me of how I failed them, every one of the colleges pulled their offers. Guess no one wants a gimp lined up for their team."_

_"Life sucks." She repeats. _

_Luke nods. "No shit." _

"And from there on we were inseparable."

Marissa looks amused. "You formed a bond with this guy over kicking someone's ass?"

Alex shrugs. "I know it isn't anything grand, but that's what happened."

"I want to kiss you right now."

Alex's head snaps to her left. That was by far, with how things were going, the last thing she expected to hear.

Marissa holds out her hand to cut off whatever she's going to say.

"I want to, I really do, but I'm not. And I'm telling you this now because I want you to be honest with me and I think it's only fair that I show you that same courtesy." She turns to fully face the blonde. "I see the way your face lights up when this guy is mentioned and the smile you give talking about first meeting him. You look so happy and I've missed happy Alex for so long."

"She's missed you too."

"I hope to see more of her now."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"And please don't take it the wrong way. I want you here, I do."

"Just ask, Alex."

"Why'd you decide now to come?"

"Well... you made the first move coming back to Newport. I figured the next was up to me." Marissa chuckles to herself. "Not to mention Kaitlin's now your second biggest advocate after giving her her "like, most fabulous job ever" at the Bait Shop."

"Second biggest?"

Marissa rolls her eyes. "You know Summer will always be your biggest. I've heard nothing but how great you are from those two the last few days. That's your answer."

Alex smiles. "In that case remind me to repeatedly thank them later."

Nothing is said and the two stare at the view of the hills from the Kelly's backyard.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"We're friends now." Marissa confirms.


End file.
